chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head (born May 1, 1952; age 65) "not Steve Harvey" is a moody, cynical potato with detachable body parts. With the format of his body, Potato Head has the ability to remove any of his body parts without a problem, although he may release them only if frustrated. Deep down, he has a loving and passionate heart for his wife Mrs. Potato Head and would do anything to support his friends, even though he can be rather sarcastic, stubborn or even hot headed. Many fans recollect Potato Head mostly from his part time job as a family-friendly game show host for multiple game shows such as "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" and "Deal Or No Deal!" just to name a few. Due to his stabilized appearance, a few characters mistake him for Steve Harvey, a game show host for "Family Feud" who's just as popular and shares the same attitude/appearance. Because of this regular occurrence, a running gag in "SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope" features Potato Head announcing his name with an accompanying background voice butting in "not Steve Harvey" in case someone tries to mistakenly call him by the name. Potato Head has become a fan favourite by many and is one of the more popular recurring characters. Voice Rowan Rodriguez - 2015-early 2016; February 2017; January 2018 - present Layne Collins - Mid 2016-late 2016; July 2017- present Facts about Mr. Potato Head *In order for Rowan to join ChuckGoofDuck crew, he had to pitch his audition, so Rowan and Layne produced a short film (that is now long gone) about two Potato Heads (one voiced by Rowan and the other voiced by Layne) departing from each other and then finding their way back together. Chuck wasn't measly pleased with the pitch and gave him one last shot. Then, Rowan and Layne made a short 3 minute video surrounding Plankton and SpongeBob (which is also long gone) that somehow managed to make Chuck say "yes". So it's an interesting fact that Rowan's first test subject was Mr. Potato Head. *Rowan was previously the head (get it?) voice actor for Potato Head, but then gave the role to Layne since he kind of "lost his touch" after portraying the spud for quite a while. Layne took over, putting in his own rendition (which seems to be most noticeable by newer fans) similar to Rowan's, but more hardcore. After New Years Day, Layne subsequently gave the role back to Rowan since he thought that Rowan felt jealous of Layne's portrayal. Rowan didn't really do much with Potato Head (besides reprising him in season 63) and gave the role back to Layne after "Mickey & SpongeBob" ended. * Rowan reprised his role as Potato Head for season 7 (January 2018) of SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope. We have not seen Mr. Potato Head have a speaking role since that season, so it's uncertain if it was just a one time occurrence or Rowan will return back to the role completely. Or Layne and Rowan might switch voices every so often. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Layne Category:Characters voiced by Rowan Category:2015 debuts Category:Protagonists Category:Characters born in the 1950s